


Aurore

by Laqv



Category: Aurore - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laqv/pseuds/Laqv
Kudos: 5





	Aurore

夜色阑珊，万籁俱寂，微风轻轻的吹过海面，泛起一阵阵波澜……

大海中央的神殿里，若有若无的呻吟伴随着滴滴答答的水声将夜推上了一个新的高潮，似乎是好奇，月亮女神将目光投向神殿之中，探寻于那美妙之声

女孩被压在身下，白色的丝绸遮住她的眼睛，却掩盖不住她那从不间断的泪水，月光将她的面容细细的描摹出一个轮廓，为她笼罩上一层柔和的光晕，那额头上的龙角在月光的照耀之下熠熠生辉

那似水曲线的背部，优美流畅，动人心弦……上面刻画着的图案为她增添几分神秘，白色的长尾覆盖着一层薄薄的羽毛，羽毛之下，是锐利的鳞片

她被祭司搂在怀里，手指好似拨弄琴弦般在那美好的躯体上流连，美妙的呻吟随之而来，她吻过那人的侧颈，圆润的肩膀，抚摸尾巴的手不小心被上面的鳞片割伤，暗红色的血液随之流出

她似乎是闻到了这种味道，双手捧起祭司的手将那流血的指尖含入口中，舌尖温柔的舔弄着那里，似有似无的吮吸让祭司眼里的情绪越发的肆虐，她抽出自己的手，轻轻抬起那人的下巴，舌尖被她咬破，混合着血液香气的吻让那人像只猫儿一般顺从的窝在自己怀里

舌尖挑逗着对方，有进有退，诱惑着那人主动献上自己的吻……

只有这种时候……

祭司眼睫轻颤，眸中的悲伤被月色浸染，多了几分忧愁的温柔

指尖滑进那温热的甬道，直入那人的灵魂……像是世界上最美妙的乐器，在她的撩拨下不自禁的呻吟，沉沦……

她伸手探向那人的身后，顺着她的香脊一路上滑……直到那上好的丝绸被揪住，怀里的人喘息愈发剧烈，像是要整个人融化在她怀里一般……

一步步，轻柔柔……

白色的丝绸被她解开，从那人的眼上滑落，银色的睫毛长而微卷，挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠，如蝉翼般轻薄……

“难受……嗯～难受……昕…昕姐姐～”

她抓着祭司大人的衣袍，小脑袋枕在那柔软的肩窝里，无力的呻吟着……染着哭腔的声音和眼里的依恋是这位祭司大人所渴求的感觉

可她眼里的悲伤却越发浓烈，交织着那蚀骨的温柔，在眼窝深处投下一片阴影

她侧过头，轻轻的在女孩的耳廓上落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，女孩也亲昵的蹭蹭她，主动的索取一个绵长的吻……

四目相对，祭司看着女孩的眼，清澈见底，像是一汪清泉，其中盛满星光……而里面，满是自己……她颤抖的伸出手，遮住那双宝石般的眼睛，只是手上的动作越发的温柔缱绻……

只有这种时候，你才会这般依恋的看着我……我本该欣喜若狂，却发现自己此刻根本承受不起……是我…对不起你

祭司有令，将怪物带去神殿……

不要…求你

小小的孩子，羽翼都收不起来，泪眼朦胧的看着自己，伴随着刺骨的疼痛，一点点将她碾碎其中……

跪下，对神，要尊敬

不要……求你……

她强忍泪水，像是赎罪一样，轻轻的吻着那人圆润的肩头，虔诚，却不可饶恕

直到黎明破晓，她才将力竭昏睡的女孩轻轻放下……那人似乎睡的很不安稳，长长的睫毛不安的颤抖，上面挂着的泪珠随之滴落……

祭司坐在那里，伸手想要替她擦去泪水，却在接近的时候有些迟疑，半晌……才动作轻柔的替她擦去眼角的泪水，手中紧紧的攥着那根遮眼的丝绸……

“我知道，我最终，会死于你之手，我不后悔，甚至甘之如饴…这些都是我自己造成的后果，只是遗憾，不能陪你到最后……但我愿意…愿意看到你斩断我这个牢笼，冲破天际……”

她说着，眼泪一滴滴的落下，和着眼里的温柔，滴落在手中的丝绸上，她俯下身，颤抖的将丝绸轻轻搭在女孩的眼睛上

珍而重之的在她的唇上落下一吻……

光影交错，你照亮了通往天堂的路，我愿意把自己贡献成祭品，只要你存在……

“开什么玩笑——这是……”

“小鬼？你怎么了？”

吴映洁回过神来，看着鸥担心的看着自己，僵硬的摇了摇头……

刚刚训练时，她突然失神的呆在那里，让鸥忍不住的担心，伸手想要抚摸她的脸庞，却被她不着痕迹的避开

“没什么事的话，我先走了”

“等等……我，我和蓉，明天就要去战场了……”

吴映洁脚步一顿，随后信步离开

“那就小心点，我还等着成神呢……”

鸥收回自己的手，最后释然的一笑，说是笑，也只是嘴角勾了勾……

“她很可爱，对吧”

蓉从她的影子里出来，将手搭在鸥的肩上，似是自言自语，却让鸥皱起眉头

“该准备了，别浪费时间”

她伸手拂开蓉搭在她身上的手，头也不回的离开，身后的蓉眼睛微微眯起的盯着她的背影，嘴角勾起一抹势在必得的笑容

你是不可能独占她的

这是，神说的

匆乱的脚步声就像吴映洁此刻的心情，脑海里的记忆不受控制一般喷涌而出，那个女人……

咚——

精致的药瓶跌落在地，公主过去拥抱着那个祭司，好似最亲密的恋人一般轻轻蹭了蹭她的耳边，像是充满眷恋……

只有她知道，此刻的自己，有多么想要大笑一场，后退一步，没了支撑的祭司瘫软的跌倒在地，即使牙根紧咬，却还是会有忍不住的痛苦喘息……

那声音传到公主的耳朵里，她眯了眯眼，丝绸遮着眼睛，她瞳孔里满是愉悦……

“祭司大人，这感觉怎么样呀，想当初，你在我背上刻下禁制时，我也是这般……肝.肠.寸.断”

她咬牙切齿的说出这四个词，眼中的恨意像是浪潮一般将自己淹没……

突然，她嘴角绽放了一个微笑，纯洁，却又饱含恶意

她凑近那个即使面临死亡也那般不乱方寸的女人，手中的银匕首高高举起，眼睛上的绸缎被她紧紧捏在手里，像是拥抱一般紧紧搂住那人，柔软的唇在那人的耳廓上落下最后一个吻……

哧——

刀刃刺入肉体，飘落的丝绸浸染上了鲜红的颜色，本该高兴，庆祝自己自由，她嘴角却直直的僵在那里……

那人绽放一个温柔的笑容，语气缱绻温柔

“不好受，但是……因为你，我愿意”

一句话，让她害怕的后退几步，她光滑的背部，那鲜红色的咒印正在一点点消失……匕首咣当一声掉在地上

她突然回神，跑过去一把搂住那微笑着离去的祭司，却只是收获了一怀抱的星光和一件带着月季气的衣袍，伴随着背上的印记，消失于天地之间……

开什么玩笑……

什么因为我……

是…是在骗我吧，她没有退路了……对，她是在骗我……

是在骗我啊……

那天，她抱着那沾染着香味的衣袍，哭了许久许久，银色的睫毛染上黑色……眸中那最后一点点的银色彻底消失……

她自由了……也因此成长了……

将自己投入温暖的被窝之中蜷缩成小小的一团，又来了，这种感觉……

同样是跌跌撞撞，步履匆匆……

那是于两位神明相处了两年之后

她着急的朝自己的卧室走去，身体像是不听她使唤一样，步履艰难，在瘫软的一瞬间，撞进了鸥的怀抱……

“小鬼？你怎么了？你这是……”

“救……”

她意识模糊，只是拉着鸥的衣袖，救我……

整个人被搂在怀里抱起，蓉紧随其后……

整个人都已经失去意识，尾巴和背后小小的羽翼也没有掩饰的展现出来……

成长期，对于龙来说，最过难熬的，便是其中的发情……

她被搂在鸥怀里，身后的蓉轻轻的托起她的小腹，在尾巴和尾椎的连接之处落下一个轻吻，她难耐的呻吟一声，抓着鸥衣袖的手又更用力一些……

神的身上，很香

鸥身上的蔷薇香气抚平了她的不安，蓉温柔的抚过她曲线优美的背部，轻轻的抚摸着羽翼和肌肤连接处的根部……

“不要——那里……”

她几乎尖锐的喊声和她彻底瘫软的身体让蓉明白过来那是什么地方……

蜜唇被鸥侵占，呼吸被她掠夺，整个人都沉浸在蔷薇于玫瑰的香气之中，羽翼根部却突然落下一个轻吻……

她用力的抓住鸥，眼眶湿润……像只单纯的小鹿……

小腹被轻轻的托起……

两人的进入让她忍不住的呻吟，小小的犬牙忍不住的咬上鸥的肩膀……

鲜甜的血液充斥她的口腔……

一个翻身，蜜唇再次被人掠夺，玫瑰的香气浓烈且魅惑，像是毒药一般，致命却充满诱惑……

“鸥……”

“小家伙，还有我呢，你可不能偏心呀，乖，叫声蓉姐姐听听……”

“蓉…唔～”

一个简单的音节出口，唇就被再次掠夺……

鸥微微眯起眼睛，不甘示弱的瞪着蓉

我是做不到独占，同样，你也是


End file.
